


When Supplies Run Low

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Methos run out of candy, so they turn the lights out, and do...other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Supplies Run Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/gifts).



“Out? You can’t be out.” Methos craned his head over Duncan’s shoulder. Sure enough, there was only a handful of candy left in the bottom of the plastic jack-o’-lantern that they were using. “You bought six bags.”

“Nevertheless, I am out,” Duncan said, throwing Methos a narrow-eyed look of displeasure. “Someone kept sneaking handfuls of treats for days now. Not that I’m mentioning names.”

“Yes, well, whatever. The question is, what do you intend to do about it now?” Methos gestured. There were children in costumes roaming the streets like little hordes of invading armies. 

“You could run to the store and buy some more.”

“The only store open right now is twenty minutes away.”

Duncan set down the plastic jack-o-lantern on the outside step, still holding a pitiful remaining amount of candy, and pushed Methos back inside the doorway. He closed the door behind them and turned off all the lights. 

“That’s your solution?” Methos asked. “To sit here in the dark?”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking of sitting,” Duncan said, his voice a low purr. Then he pushed Methos down. 

“Oh,” Methos said, and then again, “Oooooh….”


End file.
